Equestrias Marine
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Recruit Joseph Fifer wakes up in the unknown world of Equestria. but what he dosent know that there is a enemy living on this planet ever since it attacked the Humans and covenant. he befriends a blue unicorn and promises himself to protect all who cannot protect themselves. even if it takes his own life
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. Everything around me was forest and I couldn't see through it. That was when I remembered why I was here. I was knocked out by the fucking major. I immediately got up and started to look around. While looking around I found a structure underneath some of the forest's thicket. When I cleared the thicket it was a sign. "Alpha base training camp." When I read it I couldn't believe that I was at the base that I was trained at was no longer here. I kept on looking around and I found a couple of weapons. An assault rifle and a DMR. I looked around for more stuff when I found nothing more I started to run through the forest. I heard a scream. I started to run towards the scream when I reached a clearing. In the clearing was a light blue pony. And a creature that I have never seen before. When I got a good look at it, it looked like a marines body with a bunch of skin mostly covering the suit. "Hey ugly." I yelled. It turned around and it screeched causing the pony to cover her ears. The creature charged me while it was screeching a tiny bit. I quickly shot it in the head and I ran over to the pony. I can't believe I am about to talk to a pony. "You alright?" I asked and I knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Quite fine thank you." I was quite shocked that I did get an answer. When I looked at the pony again I saw that she was wearing a purple cape and hat. "Sorry if I am so surprised. But. You can talk?" I asked.

"Well quite certainly. I have been able to talk ever since I was a foal." She said.

"Well names Private Joseph Fifer of the UNSC marines. And you are."

"My name is Trixie. I believe you are the first human I have ever seen. I thought the last of you had died when that creepy little monster had arrived here in equestria." She said. "Do you know what it is?"

"No I do not know what it is. But I do know what it was. It used to be a fellow human." I said getting a gasp.

"Well at least you took care of it." She said. I walked over to the creature and I looked around for something. When I found it I pulled it off of the thing and I looked at the name. Major John Marks. I quickly put the dog tag into my pocket and I walked back over to the pony. She was about to speak when the pony screamed again. When I turned around the creature had gotten back up and had left at me. I pushed it off as I pulled out the magnum I had when I woke up and I repeatedly shot it in the head. But it still wouldn't go down. That was when I saw the tentacles with red tips coming from where the throat should be. I had one bullet left and it was charging at me so I took careful name and I shot. It jerked out of the way as the bullet whizzed past it and I dodged out of its way as it lept at me again. I was looking for something because me weapons were next to the pony when I saw something I was amazed at. I immediately ran for it and I picked it up stabbing the creature with the duel ended energy sword. Right in the tentacles I thought to myself as I snickered a little at that dirty pun.

As soon as it fell over dead I took out the sword switching it off. Then Trixie walked over to me. "Well I must say that you are the second crazy thing that the creatures have gone after instead of the ponies. The last one was a tiny bit like you but it was blue and a different species." She said. I then realized that she had a horn. She was a unicorn. Man this day was getting crazier and crazier. "Wait you said 2nd thing. What did the other thing look like?" I asked.

"Well how can I say this and get it right. It was wearing blue and its skin looked brown." She said.

"I think I know what it is. They call themselves sanghelli. But the humans call them elites."

"Well I say that that sounds a bit right. It killed 3 of those things. Is there a way I might be able to signal you in case I need you?" she asked.

"Well do you know how to make a sign in the sky?"

"Yes I can many things."

"Can you make a green eagle?"

"Sure. But why green?"

"Green is how I know you aren't trying to do a show since you are a unicorn." I said smirking a little.

"Well you got me there. I will send up the sign if I need you. See you later." she said before running off. I ran back over where the structure was and I started to try to clear it. After a while I found a door. I collected my weapons before I busted through the door. Everything was a complete wreck. As I started to walk through the base and I swear I heard growling coming from somewhere. As I continued through the base I then heard a screech. When I turned around at least 3 of those creatures were coming right at me. I started to open fire with my assault rifle aiming right for the tentacles. And again with the puns. No matter how many bullets I put in them they kept on running at me. Soon I ran out ammo and I just started to run. Soon I found the armory and I locked the door from the inside as I went in. I was thinking that I was safe when a dent appeared on the titanium door. I backed away from the door as I took stock of what was in here. There was a crate filled with ammo for each kind of weapon. There were multiple magnums along with 3 miniguns, 3 DMR's, 3 assault rifles, man what is with 3 today, also with 2 rocket launchers, 3 grenade launchers, 2 sniper rifles, 4 shotguns, and 1 Spartan laser with multiple charges. I picked up one of the miniguns and it was still full of ammo and I aimed it at the door. The door had so many dents in it some of them overlapped others. Then the door burst open and I opened fire on the creatures. They took every single round until they were all dead. I put down the minigun as I walked over and looked for their dog tags.

When I found the dog tags there was another screech and I grabbed what I could and I ran towards the hanger. And basically the hanger was still open and I spotted a pelican that looked operational and I loaded what I had brought into it before going back for some crates. I grabbed the crates for CMR, assault rifle, minigun, magnum, and grenade launcher. I knew I was going to be able to come back later for the other crates later. I closed the back to the pelican and I went into the cockpit where I prayed that it would start. So I started to turn it on and my prayers came true as it came on. Then a creature jumped onto the window and I pulled out a magnum and I shot it. As it fell off the window I saw more of those creatures coming so I started the engines and I flew out of the cliff face taking a tiny bit of vines with me. As soon as I thought I was far enough away from the base I slowed down and then I saw it. A green eagle. I started to turn towards the eagle and I set the pelican to its max speed as I flew off to help Trixie.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was in the pelican I looked on the ground and I saw a whole horde of those creatures heading towards the eagle as well. As soon as I passed through the eagle I saw Trixie in the middle of a bunch of other ponies and some of them were using spears to fight off the creatures. I saw one of the attacking ponies get grabbed and dragged off into the horde and I didn't want to know what they did to. I made a very close sweep to the ground over the horde and I knocked most of them onto the ground. I landed next to the group of ponies and I ran to the back and I grabbed the assault rifle, magnum, and minigun before I opened the door and the ponies were shocked to see me. I slowly trudged over in front of the spear wielding ponies and I brought up the minigun. "Say hello, to my little friend." I said before opening fire on the creatures. Man how much I love weapon puns. I mowed down a bunch of them when my minigun ran out of ammo and I charged into the creatures with the assault rifle and magnum. These things were getting smarter because there were now running very fanatic just so then I don't hit them.

Even thought they were doing that I still a lot of them until I ran out of both weapons and I took out the sword. I ignited it just I time for 3 of them lept at me and I sliced them in half. It made me so mad that these things would attack some defenseless ponies that I just charged into their ranks killing at least 2 with every blow. As soon as they were all dead I turned around and I saw all the ponies looking at me with shock. I even saw a white pony that looked like it was wearing armor come running at me. I thought it was coming to say thanks when it brought out its spear using its magic and it swung hitting me in the head knocking me out.

When I opened my eyes I was immediately blinded by a bright light and when my eyes adjust and when they did I looked around and I saw I was in a stone walled, floored, and ceiling cell. I could tell it was a cell when I saw the bars. When I tried to get up I couldn't and when I looked down I was strapped into the bunk. Then I heard some walking and I recognized the pony that knocked me out and it was wearing its purple and gold armor. "So the human is finally awake. Guard go tell princess Celestia that our new guest is awake." A guard that I didn't see started to run to the right as this pony looked at me with an angry face. "Be lucky that you are still alive. The princess's stopped me from killing you when they heard what you were. Oh and speaking of the princesses." Just then a tall white unicorn. I mean Pegasus. Oh whatever she was a combination of the both came into view. "Why hello there human. I heard you helped defend Ponyville?" she said.

"Yes I did."

"Those things you fought and what we fought. What are they?" she asked.

"I don't know but I know what they used to be." I answered. She looked at me for a little bit before asking the question I knew that was going to come.

"What did they used to be?"

"humans." Hearing this caused both of them to gasp and look at each other before the guard walked up to the bars. "Well then I guess we will have to kill you because when they saw you when they were attacking us they changed their targets from us to you." He said.

"That is correct but as I said. I do not know much about these things except for what they used to be and what they look like." This just caused the guard to get angrier.

"Well then maybe we should just let them have you! They seem to want you more than they do anypony." He yelled with rage.

"Calm down shining armor. I know why you are upset. But you cannot take it out on this human for he knows nothing." The mare said.

"I don't care. If I find out he is the reason for all of this I will kill him even if you try to stop me." He said before walking off.

"Well he seems mad." I said.

"Well ever since they took my student who was his sister. He has vowed to do anything to get her back and get revenge on whoever started all of this. But for now I feel like I can trust you." She used her magic to undo the restraints and as I stood up she opened the door and I walked out of it. "Let's take a walk." She said. As we left the cell area she took me to a beautiful garden and we walked through it. "I hope you understand why he did it?" she asked without looking at me.

"Yes I do understand. The same thing happened to my entire family. When I saved my sister they had killed my parents. When I found my sister. She was being raped." I said getting a gasp from her.

"That was a question that I need to ask. How did you get here?"

"Well to be honest not even I know how. I was knocked out by a Major from my training camp." I said.

"Well when shining armor first saw you he saw you use something that killed the creatures from a great distance away. And I was wondering what that was?"

"Well it's a weapon created by humans to use in wars."

"Well I would like to know some more things about them. Like what do they use?" she asked.

"Well they use bullets. They are shot out of the weapon at amazing speeds and there are multiple types of bullets. In fact where are my weapons?"

"Well they are currently in the castles armory." She said. When I looked around I realized that we had come out of the castle. "This way please." I started to follow her again and while I was following her I swear I saw shining armor watch us and follow us but I didn't say anything about it. We then reached a room and when I looked inside I saw my gear and weapons. I didn't even realize that I wasn't wearing my gear until I saw it right there. I immediately walked over and put my gear on. As soon as it was on I put my sword back on and I put the magnum onto my side. When I looked over at Celestia she smiled until a guard came running in. "princess Celestia. The creatures are attacking Ponyville again. This group is bigger than the one from yesterday." He said bowing. I quickly looked at princess Celestia and she nodded which sent me running out of the room.

**Hey guys and girls reading my story. I have a couple things to say. First of all this story takes place after **_**The life as a Marine. **_**So read that story before you continue reading this one so you know all about my OC. Also another thing. This is a series. After every **_**The life as a **_**there will be a **_**Equestria **_**part right after it. So that's all I got to say and this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING MAJOR SCENE ALERT**

I found my pelican and lifted off as multiple guards got in and were surprised when they saw the door close behind them. "hang on tight it is gonna be a bumpy ride." I said before putting the pelican on full throttle and speeding off. I heard some of the guards hit the back and I heard them complain a little. We reached the town in just a few minutes and I saw multiple ponies being dragged towards the forest. When we landed I pushed through the guards and I jumped out. I immediately started to shoot at the creatures dragging the ponies away. When the creatures saw me they did what I expected them to do. They charged me. I took out my sword as I sliced and diced my way through the creatures until they were all on the ground with their arms and legs scattered everywhere. Just then I heard a familiar scream. When I looked towards the forest I saw Trixie being dragged by the creatures and she as struggling a lot. I tried to shoot the creatures but before I could they took cover in the forest. I turned to the guards. "stay here and protect the ponies. I am following those things." They nodded as I started to run after them.

While running after them I finally spotted Trixie and the creatures and Trixie had given up on trying to escape and I saw them go inside the base. that I had uncovered. I immediately face palmed myself as I realized that most of these things were inside the base and when I uncovered it they all got out. As I snuck my way inside. While inside I saw a bunch of the creatures heading towards the hanger. I spotted the creatures that were dragging Trixie and I started to follow them while at the same time being quiet and making sure I am not seen. They went into a room and they walked out a couple seconds later without Trixie. As soon as they left I snuck my way into the room and I saw Trixie. In the middle of other ponies. That were surrounded by the creatures. There were a total of 7 ponies there and it looks like that 2 of the ponies were yelling at Trixie and I could tell she was on the verge of crying as well. I counted how many of those creatures that were in the room and I counted 7 of them. I set the magnum so it silenced its bullets and I took carful aim. When I first shot I missed but when I shot again I hit one of them. I quickly shot the rest of the creatures and when they went down I could see the confused look on their faces. When I showed myself Trixie just started to run at me as the other 6 of them gasped. As soon as Trixie finished hugging me the other 6 ponies walked over and I could see that they were all mares. There were 2 unicorns, 2 regular ponies, and 2 Pegasus. The purple unicorn walked up to me and looked me over before smiling. "you don't look like any of those things. What are you?" she asked.

"well I am a human that is here to help. Now we must get out of here quickly before they know I am here and what happened to their buddies but first." I walked over to the dead creatures and I collected their dog tags and pocketed them before running back over to the group. I started to lead them out of the base when I heard a screech behind me. They figured out what happened. "RUN." I yelled. While they ran I stayed in the spot holding the assault rifle waiting for them to show up. As soon as I saw their skin I started to open fire and back up at the same time. I quickly ran out of ammo for the assault rifle and I drew the magnum once again and I aimed and shot conserving my ammo. There were so many of them that they would not stop coming so I just started to run. I reached the opening and I saw the purple unicorn holding her hoof out to me and when I grabbed it she pulled me out. "they are still coming. Go go." I said. While we were running I turned around and took potshots at the creatures hoping for a fatality or two and then I turned back around and ran. I did this several times before I ran out of ammo. We were just about to get out of the forest when a different kind of screech sounded and when I turned around a new kind of creature had joined the others and it was way faster than them and bigger. It quickly closed the distance between us and it and it tackled me to the ground. When I looked at the covering that this one had I realized that it was an elite that was turned into one of those things. I tried to push it off but it was so strong so I took out my sword and I stabbed it in the tentacles. I really have to find out what those are because just thinking about them makes me laugh a little. As soon as it stopped moving I pushed it off of me and I continued to run out of the forest and then I saw that they had stopped chasing us. as I slowed to a stop I tried to catch my breath and when I looked up I saw a white hoof come at my face as I was knocked out once again.

When I opened my eyes I realized that I was back in the cell but this time I wasn't strapped to the bed. When I got up I heard walking and I saw the princess. "what are you doing in there!" she said before opening the cell. As soon as I stepped out of the cell something jumped on me and it surprised the princess as she tried to pull it off of me. When she finally got it off of me 2 guards were holding shining armor as he kept on trying to get to me. "shining armor. What is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked.

"he went into the creature's lair and survived. I have sent in brave guards who wanted to go in and they never came out. The only way he could have survived was if he was one of them. And I want to kill him for letting them take my sister. Now let me GO." He yelled. He struggled even harder but he still couldn't get free.

"shining armor. As soon as you accept that he did not do it you will be placed under arrest and kept in a cell." She said. As the guards threw him into the cell that I had just come out of he tried to rush through the door but it closed as soon as he reached it and he grabbed the bars. "YOU ARE ALL MAKING A GREAT BIG MISTAKE. HE IS ONE OF THEM." He repeated that as we walked away from the cells. While we walked away I could tell Celestia was looking at me from time to time. "is there something you want princess?" I asked.

"well I was wondering what you were doing in the creatures lair?"

"well I followed the creatures to the base where I got the pelican."

"oh so that's what your flying thing is called."

"well as I was saying after I followed them to the base I snuck inside and I found Trixie and 6 other mares. We ran back to the town and I personally engaged a new one of those creatures. It was an elite. We fought them and were still fighting them when I ended up here." I said.

"well then I hoped you killed it." She said with a smile.

"I did. But I must ask a favor."

"and what may that be?"

"I need your help in taking back that base." When she heard this she stopped walking and I could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy with that idea. "but why?" she asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"because it has knowledge of what has happened over the years and I need to retake it or else soon they will come again."

"no. I cannot help you. And I forbid you from ever going back to that base."

"forbid me? I do not listen to anyone except for myself right now. And if you want to forbid me from going back to that base then I think you are hiding something. Good day princess." I said. As I started to walk off I heard her sigh. As I got to the pelican I immediately lifted off and I headed towards the base. When I landed right outside the opening I started to gear up. I grabbed 2 magnums and I put them down to my sides. I also grabbed 1 DMR and I put it on my right side on my back. I also grabbed an assault rifle and I put it on my left side on my back. I fiddled with the duel ended sword until I finally figured out how to separate them both. As soon as the swords were separated I put them just above the magnums. I then grabbed a grenade launcher and a shotgun and I put them both in the middle on my back. I then put on some ammo belts and I loaded in 3 magnum mags, 3 assault rifle mags, 2 DMR mags, 12 shotgun shells, and 5 Grenades. I then grabbed 4 frag grenades and I put them on my chest. And then last but not least I picked up the minigun and then I opened the door and walked out.

I walked into the base slowly at first until I started to run as fast as I could while carrying the minigun and then I reached the hanger. And it was full of all of those butt ugly creatures. They didn't notice me at first but when I spotted a good group of them I pulled off a frag, pulled the clip, and lugged it there killing at least 5 of them. Then they all saw me. Then they all charged.

The minigun made quick work of most of them until it ran out and I threw it at the creatures knocking down at least a few of them. I then pulled out the assault rifle and I started to mow down the creatures coming up the stairs. When it was time for me to reload a clip I threw another frag down the steps killing the creatures coming up. When I reloaded I saw some of them jump up behind the rails so I quickly reattached the assault rifle and I evaded out of the way of their swings and when I stopped evading I fired a shotgun round sending the front creature into its buddies sending them over the railing. I quickly reloaded the shotgun before I ran and lept over the railing pulling out the magnums and killing the creatures where I was landing before I landed. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was off running into the swarm knocking a bunch of them everywhere until I reattached the magnums and brought out the swords. When they all started to swarm on me I started to create a mini tornado which sucked in a couple of them before they went flying in bits and pieces. I then charged again into the group but this time they got smart and moved out of the way. Before I could even react they somehow knocked my swords aside and they all tackled me. I thought it was the end of me when I heard something. "hey uglys. Get off of our friend." I heard. Then all the creatures that were on my were blown off and when I looked up I saw the cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flying. "thanks." I yelled before getting back up and seeing a lot of ponies coming through the hanger entrance. There were so many different kinds of ponies and of all different colors. The Pegasus had somehow brought in a cloud and started to release lightning from it vaporizing the creatures it hit. The unicorns were using their magic in sending the creatures flying and the regular ponies were creating a stampede. I quickly got a smile on my face as I charged once again and for the last time. I drew my shotgun and I shot whenever a creature got in my way and I jumped over one of them and I reloaded 3 shells before I shot again. I saw a purple unicorn that I remembered from earlier backing up into a corner and she had a very scared look on her face.

I drew out my grenade launcher and took carful aim as I shot and after it bounced it exploded and I saw the surprised look on her face as I waved at her. As I turned around a creature lept on me and I finally smelt it and it made me gag a little. It kept on trying to impale me with its left arm and it kept on missing my head and I could feel myself losing strength. But then a purple magic blast sent it flying off of me and when I looked at where it came from I saw the purple unicorn waving and smiling a little before running back into the fight.

With all the extra help they were all dead in a matter of minutes and they even threw their dead bodies off the hanger entrance on the cliff. But not until after I took all of their dog tags and there were so many of them I had to fill at least 3 backpacks. After there were no more body's I went searching for the generator and after searching a couple rooms I found it and I thought it needed to be repaired but it was all still in one piece just turned off. As I turned it on the lights all came on and I saw all the mess that this base was in. as I walked back into the hanger I found all the ponies just talking and exploring. I then noticed the purple unicorn walk up to me. "this place sure is big." She said.

"yes it is. All human bases are." I said.

"so those things used to be humans?" she asked.

"yes they did."

"well why did you come here anyway?"

"well to make sure that I had a place to live and to make sure no more of you were taken."

"princess Celestia said that you had come here to clean it out. And she said not to help you but you saved us so we saved you." She said.

"well let's just say that she forbid me from coming here and I think she was trying to hide something from me." I said getting a gasp from her.

"well I don't know about the princess keeping any secrets from me but I can call in a favor with princess Luna." She said with a smile.

"there are 2 princesses?" I asked.

"actually there are 3. My brother is married to one of them and she lives in the crystal empire."

"so who is your brother?"

"he is the leader of the royal guards and his name is shining armor." I said causing me to open my eyes wide a little.

"well I know him." I said getting a surprised look from her."

"well do you know where he is? I haven't seen him since I got captured and he tried to save me before I was taken into the forest." She asked.

"well let's say that he has been locked up."

"what for?"

"for trying to kill me because he thinks that since I came in here and rescued you he thinks I am one of them."

"well that is not like him." She said. "but do you need any more help here?"

"well I could use some help cleaning up." I asked.

"well then I know just the ponies to help. Everypony is headed back to town but I can pull them off to the side and talk to them." As she walked off I went over to some other of the vehicles I looked them over. I found out that I still had at least 10 falcons and 5 pelicans that could still be used. After a few more minutes I saw the purple unicorn walk over with the mares that I had saved when I stormed in here the first time. I also then realized that I saw the cyan Pegasus. "hey I wanted to also say thanks for helping me." I told her.

"no problem. Now what did you need us to do?" she asked.

"well I need some help organizing stuff and then clearing out the vines covering the hanger." As soon as I said organize the purple unicorn gave a real big smile. "but could you also tell me your names so I know who to address when I talk to you?" I asked. The cyan Pegasus stepped forward first. "I am rainbow dash." Then the orange pony walked up. "I'm Applejack." Then the white unicorn stepped forward. "I am rarity darling." Then the pink pony. "I'm pinkie pie." Then the yellow Pegasus. "my name is… Fluttershy." And last but not least was the purple unicorn. "and I am Twilight sparkle."

"well now that I know all of your names who wants to do what?" I asked.

"well I and Fluttershy could get rid of the vines." Rainbow dash said.

"and the rest of us could help clean up. What are you gonna do?" Twilight asked.

"well I need to search around the base for supplies." I said.

"then I will come with ya." Applejack said.

"okay then let's go." I took out my shotgun and I made shur that it was loaded before we went off. We went through a door and we entered a hallway with a bunch of doors. "want to search them one at a time?" I asked. As Applejack nodded I kicked open the first door and was immediately jumped by a creature but I quickly ended its life with one blast of the shotgun. I took the dog tags before I moved the body over to the side and we walked in. inside was a horrible site. Inside were remains of royal guards. When Applejack walked in she immediately walked back out. I turned on the lights and I saw everything that has happened to them. Some of them didn't have any heads and some of them were just skeletons. While searching through the room I found an electronic name tag. As I left the room I put onto the nametag gory mess. Before I shut the door and put it up. I saw Applejack clearing out the rooms and she had done 5 of them before I had walked out. As I rejoined her I saw that we had only a few more rooms to clear before this hallway was done. As soon as we finished with the rooms we continued down the hallway when I heard a little screech before we turned the corner. I immediately pushed Applejack to the wall and she was about to talk when I put my hand over her mouth. When I looked around the corner I swear there must have been so many of those creatures that even I was frozen in fear. When I turned back to Applejack she must have figured out why I stopped her. "go get the others. I will try to kill as many as I can before you get back now go." As she started to run I showed myself to the creatures before I fired at the closest one with the shotgun causing them all to start to converge on me. I killed one after the other until I pulled out the grenade launcher and I killed the rest just as the mares got to me. "let's see what made them so interested in that they did not come after us when I shot the shotgun." As we walked down the hallway we reached a door.

When we opened the door we were surprised to see it in this base with all those things around. It was a little filly and colt. One of them was orange and red and the other was black and white. I started to walk up to them but they started to cower. When the mares walked in they saw them and Twilight immediately ran over to them. I could see her talking to them and I gave them some privacy as I turned around. "so how did you girls do with the cleanup?" I asked.

"well me and Fluttershy had gotten rid of all the vines and pinkie pie started to push some stuff at a pedestal." Rainbow dash said.

"what it was all flashy and stuff." Pinkie pie said in her defense.

"I am guessing that you had found a UNSC terminal. I just hope you didn't delete the data. Anything else?"

"well we got everything else cleaned up except for the place called the Armory."

"good. I wanted to do that myself. but I need to show you girls something that I think you need to see." I led them to the first door that I had opened and when I opened it I got a bunch of gasp and as I closed the door I saw the look on their faces of pure terror. "if you don't mind I am gonna clean this room when you girls leave." I said. They all nodded as we walked back over to the room I saw that Twilight and the foals had stopped talking. "so what did you find out?" I asked Twilight.

"well I found out that the orange one is named sunbeam and the black one is moonbeam. But that is not all. I also found out that their parents are dead."

"oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well then who is gonna take care of them?" I asked.

"Well for now I will until someone adopts them. Well we need to go before it turns night. Those things always come out during the night. See you later." Twilight said. As the mares and foals left I followed them outside and I watched them head towards town. When I walked back inside the base I went to the gore room and I started to clean it. As soon as it was clean I went to the armory and I got that set up. Then I did the hanger. As soon as everything was arranged I found a room with a big broken glass tube. I left it alone as I found the security room. Everything was shut down and when I turned it on I looked for the tape that was most recent and I started to play it. Once the tape started I fast forwarded it a little. I saw the base being attacked and everybody here dying. But then came a part that surprised me the most and it happened a week ago. I saw princess Celestia exploring the base and she found the room that had that giant glass tube. I saw her look at it a little bit before she broke it and what crawled out looked a tiny bit like the creatures except it didn't have a body and it had tentacles for legs. Then came out so many more that the princess ran and I saw what those little things did. They walked on top of a dead marine and they went inside it. After a couple of minutes they stood up and looked like what the creatures were. "This was why I did not want you to come here." I turned around and I saw princess Celestia.

"Why did you do it? Why?" I asked.

"I didn't know what was in the tube until I broke it. I did not mean to set those things free."

"But why didn't you warn everypony?" great now I am talking like them.

"Because it would have made them think that I was not on their side. It would have also caused worldwide panic." With her just saying that it only made me angrier.

"BUT I AM GUESSING YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO BE OVERTHROWN. IS THAT IT.? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT. ITS EITHER YOU TELL THEM OR I WILL. I give you a month to either tell them or I will."

"You think they will believe you? They think they will believe you over me? Their ruler and protector."

"PROTECTOR? YOU WOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE THEM AFTER THEY GOT TAKEN. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." As she started to walk off I was glad that now she was leaving because I was almost tempted to kill her. As soon as I saw her leave the base I looked for a good size room. When I found one I got all of the bags full of dog tags and I grabbed a lot of nails. And I started to hang up the dog tags. After a couple hours I had finished 2 of the 4 bags and I decided to have some dinner. That was when I realized that there was no food so I grabbed some weapons and I headed into town. As I walked into town I saw that there were still some places opened but I decided to go look for Twilight. I saw rarity and I walked over to her to ask where Twilight lives. "Hey rarity." I said surprising her a little.

"Oh hello there. I don't even believe I caught your name. What is it?" she asked.

"It's joseph. But why are you walking outside when its night with those creatures?" I asked her.

"Well joseph nobody has seen any more of those creatures so I decided to visit some of my clients so then I could their new measures."

"Let me guess. So you are a clean freak and you visited your clients for measures I am guessing you are a fashion designer."

"Well you are absolutely right."

"Well I also need to know where Twilight lives. Do you know where she lives?" oh of course darling. She lives up ahead in the library. I got to go see my last client. See you again." As she walked off I started to walk down the street I spotted the library and I knocked on the door. When the door opened I expected Twilight but it immediately shut in my face and I could hear yelling inside. "Twilight! One of those things are outside the door." I heard a voice say inside.

"Oh Spike it probably is just your imagination. I am gonna open the door and there is gonna be nothing outside. See." As she opened the door she saw me and smiled a little bit.

"Oh you're here. I didn't know you knew where I lived?"

"I asked rarity. Also the name is joseph. Mind if I come in."

"No you may come on in joseph." As I walked in I saw the 2 foals and what looked like a baby dragon in front of them. "Spike I would like you to meet joseph he saved me and the others from those creatures." He walked over to me and looked at me for a couple seconds before putting out his hand and I shook it. "Any friend of twilights is a friend of mine. Now if you don't mind I got to get back to making dinner." As he walked off I watched the 2 little foals watch me and talk at the same time. I pulled Twilight over so I could talk to her. "So what did you come here for?" she asked.

"I am here wondering if you know anywhere I could get a job?" I asked.

"Well you might want to ask Applejack. She has a lot of work to do at the barn." She said. Just then the 2 foals jumped on to me and they tried to tickle me and it was working. I was laughing so much that it caused Spike to walk out of the kitchen and start laughing along with Twilight. I pleaded with the foals to stop. "Oh (laughing) please stop I can't take much more of this." As they stopped tickling me I sat up and I saw them both giggling as they ran off. As I stood up twilights laugh was down to a low giggle. "You know that ever since I brought them back here all they ever talked about was you saving them. They even wished you were their big brother." She said before walking off. I immediately got an idea as I left the library telling her my plan as she nodded at me. So I left the library and I went in search of the town hall.


	5. Chapter 5

I had to ask several ponies the directions toward the town hall and when I finally found it when I walked in I could see the secretary with her mouth open. "Is mayor mare here?" I asked. She nodded as she pointed towards a door. As I walked towards the door I knocked first. "Come in." I heard. As I opened the door. I saw the brown coated and white maned mare sitting at her desk. "Excuse me but are you mayor mare?" I asked.

"Why yes I am and you are-" when she looked up and saw me she had her mouth open in awe.

"You can quit that. All I am here for is to adopt a couple little foals." I said.

"Really now? First I need the names of them."

"Moonbeam and sunbeam."

"Okay then let me just take a look at the records." She pulled open a drawer and started to look through them.

"Wouldn't some of those be over dated?" I asked.

"No. I had a unicorn put a spell on them to update them whenever something happens. Like say that one of them dies the status would change from alive to dead. And here it is." As she pulled out a couple folders she started to look through them both.

"Okay let's see here. One is a colt and the other is a filly correct?" she asked me.

"That is correct."

"Good. Now would you like to know anything about them?" she asked me.

"If I could have a copy of the folder that would be good." I said.

"Okay then. I will have my assistant duplicate this." As she put it down a chute she turned back to look at me. "So why do you want to adopt these 2 foals?" she asked me.

"Well. I have seen what had happened to their parents. Also since now they are orphans I also heard from Twilight that they always talked greatly about me." I said.

"Oh so you know Twilight. That's really good. Oh here is the folder and the duplicate." As the folders came levitating out of the chute she handed one to me and then laid down 2 papers onto the desk. "All you have to do is sign here and here and they will be a part of your family." As I signed the papers she smiled and handed me the papers and I left the building. While walking back to twilights I thought I saw a royal guard spying on me. But I thought nothing of it. I was almost to the library when I heard running behind me. When I turned around I saw a royal guard running at me. I sidestepped out of its way and it went crashing onto the ground. That was when I realized who the pony was. "Who let you out of your cell shining?" I said.

"The princess herself. She says she knows who started all of this. And you want to know who she said. You. I knew I was right when I saw you come out of that lair alive." He said levitating a spear with his magic next to him. "And you want to know what she wants me to do. Well I will just put it this way. You're going to wish that you never woke up." He said as he lunged at me with the spear. I didn't know what to do because if I hurt him Twilight would never forgive me. And I can't believe that fucking Celestia said that I was the fucking reason for all of this. I had to pull out my energy sword and I set it to stun as I slashed at the spear. But the amazing thing is it didn't cut it in half. "Surprised human. Celestia enchanted this herself so that it would never brake." He said laughing. He lunged again causing me to once again deflect it. I was starting to tire from all this and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. I had to start running and while running I got a sharp pain in my back and it knocked me down. When I flipped over I was pushed onto the ground by shining armor. "You ready to pay for what you did human. Cause I am just getting started." He then stabbed his spear into my arm causing me to arch into a bunch of pain. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH." I yelled as he started to spin the spear in my arm. After a couple minutes of him spinning it he pulled it out.

"Oh did that hurt. Well then how about I put you out of your misery." He lifted the spear and positioned it over my head and raised it. He was just about to put it in me when he suddenly was sent flying off of me for some reason. When I looked to my right I saw Twilight running over with her horn brimming with magic. As soon as she reached me she helped me up. "What did he do to you?" She said putting her hoof over her mouth. I looked over and I saw that he was starting to stand up. "Twilight? What are you doing? He is the enemy." He yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about shining. He helped me and my friends escape from those creatures layer." She said.

"Well guess what princess Celestia told me. She said that he was the reason for all of this. And she wants him eliminated." He said.

"Is this true joseph?" she asked me.

"That is not fucking true. I saw the real video and the real pony behind all of this." I said.

"Really who?" she asked.

"It was-" I didn't even finish my sentence. Because shining impaled me with his spear. Twilight was screaming and she used her magic and sent shining armor flying away from me as I fell onto my back. I noticed that all the others had come out to see what the screaming was about when they saw me and they ran over. As Twilight pulled out the spear I could already tell I wasn't going to make it and Twilight could tell to because she was crying. "Don't worry Twilight. I think it's for the better that I die and leave here." I said.

"No you can't leave!" she yelled.

"Twilight. You know that I can't be saved. And I want you to watch over moonbeam and sunbeam for me." I said.

"Why for you?" she asked still crying. I struggled but I managed to pull out the papers and when she opened them she gasped. "You adopted them." She said looking back at me.

"Yes I did. Please take very good care of them." I said. She cried as I closed my eyes. And breathed my last.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story. I got a few things to say. First of all this is happening during ****The Life As A Marine. ****Secondly the next thing to this is called ****Equestrias Sniper. ****Be sure to read ****The Life As A Sniper ****first so then you understand the next story. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


End file.
